starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.17.0
General *New Co-op Commander and Announcer: Dehaka **Control Dehaka on the battle field, collect essence, and evolve powers to suite your needs. **Dehaka's Primal Zerg can evolve into powerful new creatures with new abilities. **Summon massive Primal Pack Leaders to devastate your enemy. **Learn more in our blog. *New Co-op Mission: Malwarfare **Escort the Purifier Aurana as she attempts to reprogram a rouge AI before all protoss personalities are lost. **Learn more in our blog. *New Co-op Feature: Ascension **Level commanders past 90, up to 1000. **Every 50 levels grants a cosmetic reward. **Ascension does not add any additional power to your Commanders. Learn more in our blog. *New Announcer: iNcontroL **A staple of the StarCraft community, Geoff “iNcontroL” Robinson has been around since the days of Brood War and was a founding member of the StarCraft II division of Evil Geniuses. Now he lends his unique humor and personality as a StarCraft II Announcer. **Learn more in our blog or in the Collections tab. *New Announcer: SCBOY (Chinese only) **SCBoy is one of the most popular Chinese StarCraft casting duos. With over eighteen years of continuous commitment, they've become beloved leaders in the community, and a voice for the Chinese players. *New unit skins are available for purchase in the Collection Tab **Commando Siege Tank **Shakuras Warp Prism **Noxious Hydralisk **Learn more in our blog or in the Collections tab. *New War Chest Portraits **Eight new portraits have been added featuring characters from the Shadow Wars comic. **These are awarded to anyone who has purchased any War Chest product. **Lear more in our blog. Co-op Missions General *Reverted the change to enemy AI in which they target spawner units instead of the units they spawn. Dev Comment: The change we made to make the AI smarter against spawner units did not really get us the best results and additionally caused some aberrant side effects. *Rifts to Korhal **Void Shards will now correctly damage structures with its abilities. ;Alarak *Dashing Charge no longer targets cloaked or burrowed units without detection ;Fenix *Solarite Dragoon **Solar Cannon and Solarite Flare cooldowns have been reduced from 8 seconds to 6. *Carrier **Interceptor build time increased from 10 seconds to 15. **Starting Interceptor count is increased from 4 to 5. **Interceptors now benefit from Karax's Energizer Chrono Beam and Zagara's Frenzy. Dev Comment: We reverted the AI change mentioned above that was directed at Fenix's Carriers. In order to address the feedback that the Carriers are too cost effective as damage soakers, we looked at the interceptors. We would like to keep the interceptors cost at 0 and allow them to be built automatically in coop so we are increasing the interceptor's build time instead. We increased the starting interceptor count to compensate for the initial ramp up time. *Conservator **Weapon Range increased from 5 to 6. *Protective Field: **Casting range increased by 2. *Purifier Conclave **Added a tooltip that shows how many available shells are available once you've researched an AI personality. Dev Comment: This is a quality of life suggestion we received to help the player manage how many of each unit type they have on the field so you know which units you may need to warp in more of. *Purifier AI Personalities **Increased their armor by 1. **Increased their shields by 1. **Decreased their attack range by 1. **Increased their move speed by 0.25. *Kaldalis **Empowered Blades. ***Range increased by 0.25. ***Cost reduced to 100/100 from 150/150. ***Research time reduced from 90 seconds to 60. *Talis **Ricochet Glaive ***Visual affect is now more pronounced. ***Tactical Data Web Bonus Increased from +1 to +2 bonus damage per Adept. **Debilitation System cost and research time reduced: ***Cost Reduced from 150/150 to 100/100 ***Research time decreased from 90 seconds to 60. *Taldarin **AI Research Cost reduced from 200/200 to 200/100 *Mojo **Suppression Procedure ***Added a range indicator when mousing over and casting this ability. *Warbringer **AI Research Cost Reduced from 200/200 to 200/100. **Purification Blast: ***Added a range indicator when mousing over and casting this ability. ***Tactical Data Web Bonus Increase from +10 to +20 damage per Colossus. *Clolarion **AI Research Cost Reduced from 200/200 to 200/100. Dev Comment: One of Fenix's main themes is having powerful champions leading the way into combat and never truly falling because they can instantly transfer into another shell. With this in mind, we are making some targeted changes to help make this a powerful playstyle for Fenix. Champions will have more armor, shorter attack range, move faster, and gain improved Tactical Data Web bonuses. The result should be champions rushing into the front lines, soaking up damage, transferring into a new shell and repeating the process until the battle is won. We are exploring some changes to the “Avenging Protocol” upgrade but we’re not ready to share details at this time. We also lowered the costs for a few of the champion upgrades to get them in the fight sooner. ;Karax *Energizers will now autocast Chrono Beam on Carriers and Broodlords. *Carriers will now benefit from Karax's Energizer Chrono Beam and Zagara's Frenzy. *Leaping Strike no longer targets cloaked or burrowed units without detection. ;Kerrigan *Ultralisks (Torrasque Strain) will now benefit from Artanis' Guardian Shell before it enters its rebirth cocoon. *Broodlords will now benefit from Karax's Energizer Chrono Beam and Zagara's Frenzy. ;Raynor *Spider mines will no longer be invulnerable after being triggered. Bug Fixes General *Adjusted the texture of the Leviathan Baneling skin to make it more visibly distinct from other units and creep. *Nydus Network and Nydus Worm no longer use different grid hotkeys for Load and Unload All. *The Forged Adept skin now uses the correct portrait model. *Zerg air unit cocoons will now be highlighted behind tall objects and buildings. *Fixed an issue where emote tooltips could remain on screen. *Mercenary Siege Tank: Fixed a visual issue that would occur when transitioning from Tank mode to Siege mode. *Fixed an issue that prevented players from accessing offline mode. *Fixed the tooltip for Interceptor weapon and launch speed. *Fixed an issue that caused creep to have incorrect lighting when using low terrain settings with high shader settings. *Fixed an issue that caused terrain to look blurry in certain areas. *Fixed an issue that caused some models to appear very bright after loading a saved game and increasing the graphics quality. *Fixed an issue that caused selection circles and other effects to not display on stairs and other environment models. Maps *(2) Acolyte LE – Removed a few locations where Siege Tanks could attack the vespene gas collectors of the player's pocket expansion. *(2) Mech Depot LE – Fixed an issue where some units would get stuck on the natural expansion ramp. Co-op Missions *Abathur **Toxic Nest Charge and Cooldown mastery tooltips now states the amount of cooldown reduced per point of mastery (1%). **Symbiote Shell now correctly functions with Mastery bonuses selected. **Devourer's no longer deal damage to their primary target after Corrosive Spray has been researched. *Raynor **Fixed an issue where sometimes the Spider mine would trigger but not attack. **Banshee Air Strike: Drop Pod mastery no longer affects the Duskwings. **Stabilizer Medpacks no longer causes Medics to attempt to heal neutral, mechanical units. *Stukov **Fixed an issue where Infest Structure could be cast on Nova's Defensive Drone. *Swann **Thor upgrades now scale at the same rate as Amon's Thor upgrades. *Zagara **The Scourge Nest and Bile Launcher now exhibit bleeding when heavily damaged. **The icon for Queen on the Spawning Pool and for Corruptor on the Scourge Nest are now using the Leviathan skin icon. **Fixed an issue with the Kill Bots mutator where the bots would become stuck. **Shift queuing multiple Baneling Explosions no longer causes extra sets of Splitterlings to spawn. *Fenix **Praetor Armor Suit's autocast preferences will no longer reset every time it is summoned. **Fixed an issue in which Warbringer was using the default Colossus group icon. **Adept's Psionic Projection damage will now benefit from attack upgrades. *Miner Evacuation – Fixed an exploit that allowed Blightbringer to be killed trivially. Observer Mode *Fixed an issue where minimap markers could remain visible for Observers after hiding the console. Mac *Transitioning from Fullscreen to Windowed mode no longer hides the clients chrome bar. *Setting the game to windowed mode and then restarting no longer causes the game to launch as a black screen. *Fixed an issue that prevented a player from selecting their team color. Category:StarCraft II updates